


Swell

by TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving



Series: SPN ABO Bingo - round two [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving
Summary: Waking up in the middle of the night isn't always a bad thing





	Swell

**Author's Note:**

> Created for [spn abo bingo](https://spnabobingo.tumblr.com/)   
> Square filled: Bulge kink 
> 
> Yes, I take title suggestions.   
> Comments, kudos and constructive critism welcome.

Castiel isn’t sure what woke him but hearing the sound of running water he decides to stay awake long enough for Dean to come back to bed. Less than a minute later the door to the en suite opens light spilling onto the carpet only to be blocked by Dean’s body as he steps into the bedroom. Then he twists half way to turn off the light and Castiel can practically feel his eyes widen in surprise and his dick twitch in interest; not so much by the fact that Dean’s naked but more that his usually flat stomach is rounded in a barely there swell.

 

Seemingly unaware of being watched Dean startles when Cas turns on the bedside lamp to get a better look and make sure his mind wasn’t playing tricks on him. He misses the smirk playing on Dean’s lips as he can’t bring himself to move his eyes from that small stretch of skin, doesn’t notice him moving closer until there’s chill air against his bare legs and Dean’s straddling his lap.

Slowly he lifts his hands to cradle the bulge, surprised when arousal blooms in the air and Dean – almost involuntarily – grinds down, leaving a trail of slick on Cas’ growing erection. 

 

With a growl he flips them, sheaths himself in Dean’s welcoming body where he’s already open and loose from their earlier activities. There’s no finesse to his movements as he simply snaps his hips in a desperate search of release while his hands never leave their place on Dean’s stomach.

It’s not long before he can feel himself grow, notices how difficult it is to pull out, and without warning he’s stuck, his orgasm ripped from him with mind numbingly intensity.

 

When Cas is finally able to open his eyes and look down the swell is even more pronounced, visibly growing with each feeble spurt of come.


End file.
